Midnight Club: Los Angeles
(often shortened to Midnight Club: L.A. or MCLA) is the fourth generation in the Midnight Club ''series of racing games. The game has been re-released in 2009 under the name 'Midnight Club: Los Angeles Complete Edition' and features the original game as well as all the DLCs released to date. Background The game was officially announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2006 by Rockstar Games. The game was developed by Rockstar San Diego. The game features forty-three cars and four motorcycles. The open world map of Los Angeles is the size of all three cities from the previous installment combined. Each car has a polygon count of roughly 100,000. After several delays, '' was released on October 20, 2008 in North America and on October 24, 2008 in the European region. Plot A man from the East Coast moves to Los Angeles. The character, known only as "Player", starts the game with a phone call from the (unknown at the time) Los Angeles City Champ, Booke, telling him to meet at a fast-food restaurant named Carney's Express Limited. He allows the protagonist to pick one of three cars to start the game: a 1998 Nissan 240SX, a 1983 Volkswagen Golf GTI, or a 1988 Volkswagen Scirocco. Once the player has built up enough of a reputation, they gain the ability to become Champ of the City and of each car type. The first one that is offered is becoming the City Champ. At a point in the game, Karol calls telling the player about Booke being back as a City Champ. Booke then tells the player to race regional opponents to see if they can race against him. After the player beats them, Booke calls saying he is impressed, and to meet him at the Standard Hotel for a race which ends up being the City Champ race vs. Booke and one of the final races on Career mode. When the player wins, the player not only becomes City Champ, but other championship races open. Once the player wins against the lesser opponents, the Champs of all five vehicle classes in the game challenge the player. The characters are Oswaldo, Julian, Lester, Pete, Marcel. After the player becomes the City Champ, Karol calls and has a proposition. He asks the player to get $1 million dollars to help co-own his two garages with him for his business. In return, he lets the player have anything in the garages for free. This proposition also affects Doc's South Central garage, although the game does not mention it. ''Midnight Club: L.A. Remix'' The Remix version of the game is a scaled-down version for the PlayStation Portable. After the character has completed a certain tournament in the PSP version, an unknown man somehow has reached his phone number, and calls saying that he wants to meet him at the Los Angeles International Airport on "his flight to Tokyo", then the character says "You talking about the Mid Night Club?" After the call, the Tokyo career and map can be accessed in Midnight Club: L.A. Remix. Trivia * It is the first game in the series to be released on the PlayStation 3, previous games are now also available on PlayStation Store. It is also the first game to be released on the Xbox 360. * It is also the second game in the series to released on the PlayStation Portable. * On the PlayStation Portable version, it uses the same introduction showing Los Angeles as on console version, but it is not the exact same city as in the Xbox 360/Playstation 3 versions. Instead, it is the version of Los Angeles featured in Midnight Club II, in addition to Tokyo, also reused from Midnight Club II and Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. * Midnight Club: Los Angeles is the fourth and currently, the latest game in the series. * Midnight Club: Los Angeles is the first game to feature a speaking protagonist. The protagonist is voiced by Matthew Metzger. * This game's seems to be using a reworked engine of the canceled 2003 video game, The Fast and the Furious, whose game was to be published by Genki at the time racing games are getting Popular. (citation needed) Gallery MCLA2.jpg MCLA3.jpg MCLA4.jpg MCLA5.jpg MCLA6.jpg Midnight Club LA.jpg MCLA Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder 2.jpg MCLA Buick Riviera Rear.jpg Midnight Club.jpg Mazda.jpg|Mazda RX8 Shinka |link=midnightclub.fandom.com/mazdarx8shinka Category:Games Category:MCLA